plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hrabia Gryzula
Hrabia Gryzula to wariant Pożeracza z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i jej kontynuacji. Ma mniej punktów zdrowia niż większość Pożeraczy (125 zamiast 150 w GW; 150 zamiast 175 w GW2). Potrafi przywrócić sobie 50 punktów zdrowia przy pożarciu i strawieniu danego zombie. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Count Chompula is very, very hungry. He's always looking for a Zombie feast. He regains health for every Zombie he swallows. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Hrabia Gryzula jest potwornie głodny. Zawsze ma chętkę na posiłek z zombie. Odzyskuje zdrowie za każdego zombie, którego połknie. Opis w grze Zjada zombie, by odzyskiwać utracone zdrowie! Wygląd 100px|right|thumb|Hrabia Gryzula w GW Całe ciało Hrabi Gryzuli jest czerwone oraz emituje poświatę o tej samej barwie. Sam kształt nie różni się znacząco od reszty Pożeraczy. Ulepszenia 250px|right *''Super Vampic Speed Boost'' – szybsze poruszanie się *''Hyper Digestion'' – szybsze trawienie zombie *''Crazy Health Boost'' – więcej punktów zdrowia Strategia Grając jako Hrabia Gryzula Hrabia Gryzula najlepiej sprawdza się przeciwko samotnym zombie, którym nie towarzyszą inni sojusznicy. Nawet jeśli utraci się część zdrowia na skutek walki z takim zombie, to po zajściu go od tyłu i zjedzeniu go, odzyska się je. Pokonanie przez zagryzienie podczas grania tym Pożeraczem powinna być ostatecznością, gdyż nie można wtedy wykorzystać pełni potencjału tego wariantu. Przydatne mogą się okazać zdolności tunel i tunel biegowy, które ułatwiają dostanie się do wybranego zombie i pożarcia go, by móc uzyskać dodatkowe punkty zdrowia. Wszelkie ataki na duże grupy przeciwników należy przeprowadzać tylko w obecności innych członków swojej drużyny, by ci w razie czego mogli nas osłaniać od wrogich ataków. Jeśli posiada się wykupioną zdolność wampiryczna kolczatka, to w połączeniu z zdolnościami regeneracyjnymi Hrabi Gryzuli, można uzyskać sprawny system odzyskiwania zdrowia podczas gry. W operacjach ogrodowych warto postawić tę kolczatkę blisko ogrodu, by podczas walki z dala od niego móc odzyskać utracone zdrowie. Tę samą taktykę można zastosować w ogrodach i cmentarzach. Grając przeciwko Hrabi Gryzuli Jako, że Hrabia Gryzula nie radzi sobie w dużych grupach przeciwników, należy atakować ją grupowo. Jeśli nie ma takiej możliwości, warto upewnić się, czy naładowane są wszelkie zdolności umożliwiające ucieczkę (np. rakietowy podskok lub rakietowy przeskok u Żołnierza, czy przeniesienie u Naukowca) są naładowane, by w razie czego móc osiągnąć bezpieczną odległość od Pożeracza. Hrabia Gryzula jest też bezradna wobec wszelkim zombie dobrze radzącymi sobie na dużych odległościach, gdyż nie jest w stanie ich zaatakować. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Nazwa Hrabia Gryzula nawiązuje do postaci Hrabi Drakuli. *Jest jedną z dwóch roślin, która może przywrócić sobie zdrowie bez używania żadnej zdolności. Drugą taką rośliną jest Wampiryczny Słonecznik. *Gdy uda mu się zjeść zombie i go strawić, przez moment zaczyna świecić się na żółto, a tle można usłyszeć specyficzną dla tego wariantu muzykę. **Krótszą wersję tej muzyki słychać także, gdy Hrabia Gryzula gryzie. Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Warianty Pożeracza Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 en:Count Chompula